


the obliquity of the ecliptic

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Learning the Solar System as a Means of Confessing Your Love, M/M, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: I learned the solar system for youdid you know?





	the obliquity of the ecliptic

I learned the solar system for you  
did you know?

mercury, venus, earth  
mars, jupiter, saturn  
uranus, neptune, pluto

and they all surround the sun  
as they careen through the void of space

although, strictly speaking  
pluto isn’t a planet  
not anymore  
but I feel as though  
I should count it anyway

I’ll never admit it out loud  
(it takes a lot to admit it here)  
but I identify with pluto  
in a strange sort of way

a barren, icy rock  
flung to the edges of the system  
forgotten and alone  
not even a real, proper planet  


(then again  
everyone seems to love pluto  
despite it not being a real planet  


and as it turns out  
even pluto has a heart

maybe we’re not so alike after all)

earth is my favorite, though  
not because it’s where our species  
has managed to eke out a home

well

perhaps it is, in a way

after all, it’s where _you_ are

(you have always been home  
to me)

(I’m sorry it took so long to see it)


End file.
